Dead Down Under
by double dux
Summary: Sookie is lost somewhere in the southern ... hemisphere? Taking the Southern Vampire Mysteries just a bit further south. Outback Australia, Eric and Were Dingos all hamper Sookie's efforts to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is a beautiful day with bright blue skies and the gentle warm sunshine making me feel happy I have the day off to relax. Since the war, it has been quiet days and nights. Bill has been recovering and Amelia has been in New Orleans recovering from her loss of Tray. I have not seen or heard from Eric. Although, one night I think I dreamed he was outside my window, but I am sure it was just a dream. The daytime seems like my only solace as it brings a sense of normality.

I have a full day of relaxing and sunbathing to enjoy. The house is so quiet as I make my breakfast and notice the hot water has started to boil. This morning I have decided to have some of the new herbal tea, which Amelia had bought rather than my usual coffee so I can truly relax. My whole body still feels tense from the thoughts of the fairy war. I take my mug of tea and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and go and sit on my Gran's favourite recliner. As I sit sipping my tea I reach over to the bookshelf behind me and grab a romance novel off the shelf. The cover of the book reads '_A night in shining armour'_ by Jude Deveraux.

As I'm just in my pyjamas I get up and an old white sheet as a blanket and return to the recliner to curl up and enjoy the morning reading and relaxing. I have only read a few pages and before I know it I am drifting off into a deep sleep. Gran's recliner is so comfortable I can understand why I often used to find her snoozing whilst sitting in it. So many thoughts have been swimming around in my head the past few weeks and it is great to finally have the opportunity to just switch off.

The next thing I know, it is like the light in my head has been switched on again except I am not where I was when I fell asleep. The sun now feels a little too hot and I can feel the burning against my skin.

"Oh no!"

I look about as the bright sunlight feels piercing on my eyes. I'm completely naked and still holding the old sheet. My feet are burning from the baked red earth beneath. I quickly wrap the old sheet around myself in a toga fashion.

"Where the hell am I?"

"What happened to my clothes?"

The land around me looks very barren except for a few trees and some hills on the horizon. _How did I get here?_

I started walking towards a nearby tree for some shade. I searched the bond and felt Eric sending me comfort. No matter where I am, I was sure Eric would come and find me. The wind was hot like an oven and I could not see anyone around to ask for help. I had never wanted nightfall as much as I wanted it now. As I approach the tree, I notice I am not the only one who has sought the relief from the sun under this tree. A sleeping kangaroo quickly rises as I approach and bounces away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in the shade I decide to redesign my makeshift toga/bed sheet. In the dirt I find a hard and sharp rock to use to rip the sheet. I fashion a cute shift dress with a belt, a little turban hat and using some strips of the sheet and some bark some flip-flops. I am sure I look very strange but this isn't Milan or even Shreveport. During my time sitting in the shade I plan to walk towards the hills in the distance. I examine the hills again and notice it is actually a rocky gorge. _If I am to find anyone to help me out of here, that is where they are most likely to be._

The sun is still blazing down and I don't think it is even midday. As the gorge does not look like it is more than a few hours away I start walking. In the distance I can see the heat radiating from the red earth that looks like water or possibly a mirage. My hands and legs are all dusty and I wish I could just take a shower.

"Ahh! What is that?"

A giant lizard scrambles across my path. I'm not sure who is more startled. Before I can get a proper look at the creature, the lizard darts away under a rock. The flies and the heat are really starting to annoy me and I have at least another hour before I will be even close to the gorge. I am pretty sure I have already accidently swallowed at least two flies, as there are so many constantly buzzing around me.

The heat of the day starts to get to me and my mouth feels so dry. I decide to take some more respite and sit in the shade of another tree. It is definitely Eucalyptus, as I can smell leaves just sitting under the tree. It reminds me of some the Eucalyptus soap Gran used to use. Such a lovely smelling tree, it is a wonder that anything can grow in this environment.

I have always wanted to visit Australia but certainly not like this. I can't help but wonder why I am here. Surely there is a reason that I have been transported from my house to somewhere in outback Australia.

I decide to continue on my journey towards the gorge after a much needed break. I don't want to over do it or I could easily pass out in this heat. Louisiana gets hot but not this hot. My body is not used to this kind of heat. I am sure I am getting more than just my usual warm and glowing tan. My skin is starting to go a bit pink and even a bit sunburnt.

As I start to approach the gorge the rocks get larger and I realise to get closer I am going to have to climb some of them. Climbing the rocks makes me feel a bit nervous, after seeing a lizard already I do not want to think about what else lives around here.

After scrambling up a number of large boulders I can see a view of the flat landscape from which I came. The land is completely devoid of any sign of life and it seems like the space just goes on forever. If I weren't so dehydrated I'd probably cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My hands are sore and rough from climbing up the rocks. It is a good thing I am stubborn or I would have given up by now and perished in this heat. _These flies are like kamikaze dive-bombers, why do they keep aiming for my mouth or up my nose? Yuck!_

Finally, I reach the top of a ridge and I can see along the plateau that drops down into a deep gorge. Just then, I though I saw the outline of people on the horizon but it disappeared as though it was another heat induced mirage. Looking down into the gorge I can see the most beautiful sight I have seen since I arrived in this place. In the gorge, I can see a stream, rock pools, waterfalls and ferns contrasting the red cliffs that look to be weathered by centuries of exposure. Eucalyptus trees perch on rocky ledges making the whole scene appear as though it is a desert oasis.

Using a well-worn path I make my way down to the bottom of the gorge where part of the stream rolls into a crystal clear rock pool. My attempt at making flip-flops has failed and I throw the remnants of the bark that was protecting my feet aside.

Inside the gorge, the heat radiates from the banded rock faces. I start to wade into the near freezing water still wearing my attempt at a bed sheet shift dress. My whole body because numb to any aches and pains as the cool waters reduce my body heat from what felt like boiling heat to a more comfortable temperature. I lay on my back floating in the stunning surroundings staring up at the most beautiful brilliant blue sky I have even seen. As I let out a deep sigh and practice my floating, I become aware I am being watched.

Two dingos approach the rock pool; their eyes are fixed on me. It is hard not to be nervous with wild dogs cautiously watching you. I presume they have come to the waters edge to drink but instead the dingos just look at each other and run off along the narrow paths that cling to the rock ledges.

Just when I begin to think I am totally alone in the world, two young indigenous men approach the rock pool. They are wearing khaki shorts and collared shirt, Akubra hats and hiking boots. One has sandy blonde hair with blue eyes and the other has darker brown hair with brown eyes.

I slowly stand up in the shallow water and realise that the white sheet I was wearing as clothing has gone completely see-through and is clinging against my naked body giving the rather handsome young men a full view of my now shivering naked body. I can feel my face now getting very hot and my cheeks are sure to be glowing red.

The blonde man takes a step forward and with a cheeky smile and says "G'day I'm Dave Wirrapunda and this is my brother Jack, we are Park Rangers from the Department of Conservation and Land Management".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before even thinking that I have given the men an eye full, I put my hand forward and offer to shake Dave's hand. I can feel the men buzz and pulse with energy, kind of an ancient earthy aura. Weredingos?

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm so glad to meet you."

Jack unexpectedly replied "Nice breasts". At which Dave turned to look at his supposedly younger brother with a glare.

"Sorry. Did I say that aloud?"

Dave turned back to me and said, "I'm sorry about my brother Sookie. You weren't what we were expecting to see here today. Are you meant to be part of a tour group?"

At that point, I started to feel cold from the icy water and the tears came flooding from my eyes. The two men looked at each other and appeared uncomfortable at the sight of a woman crying.

"Sookie, since you don't appear to have any shoes or adequate clothing, how about we carry you up to our vehicle and you can have some clothes and tell us all about it?"

I just nodded and took the hand that Dave had kindly offered. Suddenly, Dave had slung me over his shoulder and was carrying me up the narrow paths towards where they had parked their off-road vehicle.

As soon as Dave put my feet on the ground, Jack offered me a box of tissues to wipe the tears that had continued to stream from my eyes. Dave opened the back of the SUV and started hunting through a bag. He pulled out a navy blue t-shirt, another pair of khaki shorts, some thick socks and hiking boots.

"These clothes should make you feel more comfortable Sookie. I'm not sure you'll fit into my hiking boots but these thick socks should help. Jack, do you have a spare belt that Sookie could use for these shorts? I think they'll be a bit loose on her."

Jack handed me a bottle of water, which helped quell my sobbing as he went through another bag to search for a belt. I took the clothes that were handed to me and started to put them on. It felt wondering to have something more than just a sheet.

As the sun moved closer to the horizon in the late afternoon the sky opened up into the most spectacular array of colours. I was in awe of the whole experience that nature had put on display before me.

The SUV had a logo on the side that said 'Karijni National Park' and giant, heavy-duty tyres that looked like they were for serious off-road driving. This was not like the SUVs that were for simply navigating around the car park at a mall. I got in the back seat and started putting on the hiking boots.

"This is not like the sunsets we have back in Louisiana."

Hesitantly, Dave asked, "Sookie, why don't you tell us how you got here like this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We drove along a gravel road away from the national park and passed what seemed like thousands of the giant termite mounds dotted across the landscape.

"Sookie, I know you would probably prefer us to drive to the nearest town which is called Tom Price, but after making our regular check of the park we were actually on our way to make an important visit to the Kurrama people." Dave explained as he pointed at a map and showed me where we were. "The Kurrama community is very remote and it can take weeks between visitors from outside the community" he continued.

Even though it was early evening, I felt there was no way possible; Eric would be able to locate me quickly enough to help me start on my journey home tonight. I hate having to depend on others but at this point I don't see how anyone else will come to my aid. In the past, at least Claudine would have been watching out for me. I gazed out the window and wished I could see something but it was now completely dark with no sign of any street lighting or other cars. The map showed we were in the northwest of Australia just north of the Tropic of Capricorn.

"I don't really want to cause you too much trouble. Although I would prefer to get home as soon as possible I am not really sure how I will get home." As I spoke, I tried to hold back another flood of tears. This hasn't been an adventure but a nightmare. I don't even have any money to get home. Dave put his arm around me and offered another tissue. It was so nice of them to rescue me and offer moral support. For people I had just met, I could tell they were truly concerned about my welfare and it calmed me to think that no matter where I am in the world, you can always depend on the kindness of strangers.

Jack sat quietly in the front of the SUV and concentrated on driving along the bumpy track as Dave explained they would be visiting the community for three days before they would return to their office in Tom Price.

"What are these other places marked on the map?" I asked.

Dave glanced at the map, "Those are not towns Sookie; each of these symbols indicates an iron-ore mine."

"I am very lucky that you found me and I can't thank you both enough for your help."

We drove for what seemed like several hours before reaching the small community. Along the way, Dave and I chatted about our different accents and he explained that his sandy blonde hair wasn't unusual in his people.

When we arrived, it wasn't what I had expected at all as the Kurrama lived in single story brick houses. There weren't many lights but I noticed a small gathering of people surrounding a campfire on the edge of the town. We stopped and Dave got out and opened the door for me and helped me climb down from the SUV.

"Here we are. The houses here are all cyclone proof. In the summer or as we call it, the wet season, cyclones are common. Do you have similar houses in Louisiana?" he smiled.

"No, what makes these houses cyclone proof?"

"Well Sookie, they are designed so the cyclonic winds blow right through the house so the structure remains standing" he replied.

Dave took my hand and we walked over to the campfire. An elderly indigenous lady approached us and started talking to Dave and Jack in a language I couldn't understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Even though I can't read the minds of Weres, I could reliably interpret the mood of Dave and Jack had abruptly changed from calm to highly anxious. I could also tell that I was the only human in the Kurrama community. The elderly woman that had approached us was angry and upset. I started to worry that I may not be welcome here.

Noticing my confusion, Dave squeezed my hand and then said "I don't expect you to understand what Gurriwirriny is saying. She is speaking the Kurrama language of which is an endangered language and there are now perhaps only 20 speakers remaining."

"What did she say?"

"Gurriwirriny said she was worried because we arrived here late. Her husband Algy has gone missing and she suspects that the multinational mining company Bio Hinto Piliton is somehow involved. The Kurrama are in a dispute with the company over native title land and she is worried that they are trying to force us off the land" Dave explained.

Jack just stood there nodding his head but I could tell inside he emotions were raging. Jack and Gurriwirriny continued to talk in the Kurrama language whilst Dave took me over to the campfire. I sat down by some other Kurrama elders who smiled and offered me a blanket and started to serve me some food. I wasn't sure what it was but it tasted delicious and reminded me of southern smoked barbeque flavour. I was so hungry and appreciative of their hospitality.

From what I could tell the food had been slowly cooked in the coals of the fire. I am not sure if it was because I was starving or because of the slow cooking process but I became certain these people should write a cookery book on their rustic cuisine.

As soon as I'd finished the meal a Kurrama elder asked me in English if I wanted to hear a story. Dave explained that in the evenings the Kurrama like to gather around the campfire and exchange stories but if I were too tired he would take me back to one of the houses where a spare bed is available for me to sleep on.

Although I was exhausted from such a long day I felt that I shouldn't offend the elder, as they had been so kind to offer me food and a place to stay.

The elder was a tired looking old man that made it difficult to determine his age. If I had been asked, I would have said maybe 80 or 90 but possibly even older. His name was Jandamurra and he spoke very slowly which helped because he had a very strong indigenous Australian accent.

Jandamurra explained what 'the dreaming' is for his people; as it is when ancestral beings moved across the land and created life and significant geographic features. From my understanding of the story I was told, the Kurrama believe the gorges in the Karijini National Park, were originally created by an angry spirit, as a punishment. A young Kurrama man had angered the spirit by falling in love with a beautiful lady with pointed ears. His tears made the waterfalls and pools in the gorges, as he was never able to see her again.

The story had left me wondering what it all meant but I figure that the dreaming was more than just storytelling as I soon fell asleep beside the warmth and soft glow of the campfire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awoke to find myself alone in a single bed still wearing the clothes I had borrowed from Dave except of course the hiking boots and thick socks had been removed. The bright sunshine was shining in through the window. Under the window was a small desk with a floral dress lying on the back of the chair. I put on the dress, it wasn't a perfect fit, and I guessed the dress must have been worn by one of the elderly women because it was not the sort of fashion a young person would wear.

My hopes of being rescued by Eric had dimmed when last night he did not come and rescue me. Before I could get too lost in despair, I became aware that my hosts would probably be wondering when I would be getting up. _I mustn't forget my manners._

In a large open-plan room I found Gurriwirriny sitting on the floor in front of a large canvas. Gurriwirriny's hands were covered in paint and beside her was a collection of colours, which she had been using to smear across the canvas.

As I approached Gurriwirriny, I could tell the painting was a portrait of an indigenous man. My eyes grew wider, my jaw dropped and I raised my hands up to my face in shock. I'd never forget those eyes, so piercing that I could feel them go right through me.

"What is going on?" I asked Gurriwirriny.

Gurriwirriny slowly turned and looked at me with eyes that appeared as though she was possessed. Her facial expression was frightening like the girl from The Exorcist.

At that moment Dave walked into the room and smiled at me.

"Good morning Sookie." He stated calmly as though nothing was wrong.

"Dave, why is the man Gurriwirriny's painting standing in front of a scene that looks like my house? What is wrong with Gurriwirriny? Does she know why I am here?"

Dave simply put a finger to his lips and indicated that I should keep quiet and follow him outside. Just when I was starting to feel safe, my trust is being tested again. It is a wonder that I manage to get into these situations.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Outside of Gurriwirriny's house Dave held both my arms and looked at me very seriously.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I should have told you the truth. We are indigenous Australians but the Kurrama are not like other people. What you have stumbled upon is not Gurriwirriny or should I say it is not the mind of Gurriwirriny." He explained.

Dave's hands were holding me tightly and my mouth was feeling dry. I looked around at their homes, none of the houses had gardens but the sides of the homes were decorated with colourful murals.

"Who is it? How is it that she is painting my home in Bon Temps?"

"Sookie, all I know at this time is that Gurriwirriny has made contact with our totemic ancestors. The dreaming allows us to have a strong connection with our uncreated creation spirits. Gurriwirriny has been very worried about Algy missing. We have received threats from the Bio Hinto Piliton to stop preventing them from mining our ancestral lands. It appears as though this morning Gurriwirriny has called upon the spirits to help her locate Algy. We should leave her in peace to complete the painting and when she is finished, we may understand more behind this mystery. I have been asked by some of the Kurrama women if you could join them this morning as they go and collect food for breakfast."

"It is very nice of Gurriwirriny to let me stay with her. I am very confused about how and why I am even here."

As I stood outside Gurriwirriny's house speaking to Dave, a group of Kurrama women had gathered holding long sticks, laughing and chatting with each other in their language, which seems as though they spoke very quickly. Jack came from across the street holding a wide-brimmed hat and a bottle of water.

At the same time as Jack passed me the water and hat, a young indigenous child grabbed hold of the bottom of my dress and gently pulled on it. Her face was lit up by a brilliant smile and it was clear that she was excited about the prospect of me joining them to gather food.

"It looks as though I am needed elsewhere" I said to Dave and gave the cute little girl a smile.

I held the girls hand and she took me over to the group of women. One of the women handed me a long stick, which I guessed they wanted me to use wherever we were going. The women seemed friendly and laughed amongst each other. I wasn't sure if they were talking about me or if they were just having a friendly conversation whatever the case may be they seemed genuinely pleased that I was joining them. The little girl held my hand tightly as we walked and she skipped along the dusty tracks.

Underneath the shade of a tree one the women sat on the ground. The women had gathered around an older woman who had started digging. As they were digging the women chatted and tried to show me what they were doing. I noticed a woven basket was placed beside the hole in the ground which now was getting down to dirt that was not so dry and dusty but moist. It must rain at some point in these parts. The women got excited when they found a bulbous root of a plant and pointed at it. Then the older woman held the plant root in her hand and poked at it with the long stick. When the stick was pulled out of the root a white and yellow grub came out with the stick. The grub was about the size of my thumb and I could only hope that this was not going to be breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After about twenty minutes of digging the woven basket was now brimming with wriggling grubs some of them quite large and fat. The little girl that was holding my hand let go and grabbed one of the plump grubs from the woven basket and placed it in her mouth. Suddenly the older women chided her for taking the grub, at which the girl turned to me and smiled a great big toothy grin. I could see in her teeth bits of grub and I could feel my stomach starting to do gymnastics. It became all too much and although my stomach seemed empty it found something to vomit up with bile.

All the women stopped and saw I had been sick and I felt as though my face was a pale green. One of the women grabbed my hand and rubbed my back. They group of women seemed genuinely worried about my reaction at the girl eating a live grub. I think they were actually surprised that I was so disgusted at the though of eating the grubs. It made me feel worse that they may be annoyed at me for not at least trying. If that was the case none of the women showed it.

On our return back to the settlement, we took a detour and arrive at a beautiful rock pool. The water was crystal clear looked very inviting. The little girl ran into the water still with her clothes on. In a shallow part of the rock pool, she put her hands down into the mud and put it on her face. The women suddenly started removing all of their clothes and walked into the water to cool off. They looked at me and gestured for me to come into the water and join them. The little girl emerged from the water growling and curling her fingers into claws. I giggled at her impression of swamp monster.

"Oh, why the hell not." I said with a smile and I peeled off all my clothes and joined them in the rock pool. It was not as though anyone was around.

Floating naked in the beautiful waters made me feel a lot less queasy. I was beginning to love the feel of skinny-dipping. It made me wish I had the opportunity to swim like this back home. If only I had a pool in my yard. I gazed up at the big blue sky and started daydreaming about the idea of skinny-dipping with Eric. Sure, it wouldn't be during the day but during the night with lights on in the dark waters of a pool, his chiselled features and bone white soft skin would look breathtaking swimming naked in the glow of a swimming pool light. It is so hard to admit that my whole body craved his. I was not sure how long I lay floating in the rock pool naked but when I start thinking about Eric, I naturally get distracted.

I guess the women had been calling my name for some time or trying to get my attention because one of them eventually swam out to me and gently tapped me on the shoulder. I dunked my head under the water and surfaced to realise that all the women had put their clothes on again and were ready and waiting for me to join them. I felt my cheeks turn slightly red as I became embarrassed that my mind had so easily drifted off and that I'd forgotten where I was.

When we returned I was already completely dry. The air was so warm that I didn't even need a towel. I took another look at their homes; they were very run down and actually quite shabby. I had not noticed before but I could see a lot of garbage just lying about. I seemed as though they people would seemed so rich in their own culture had not a dime to their name. The women started to cook the grubs on the campfire and to my salvation I noticed that while we were away someone had baked some bread.

Dave and Jack came out of one of the houses with a group of young men. The men all had their shirts off with a small red cloth wrapped around they waist, their bodies were painted with white paint. As the women prepared a nearby table with a variety of foods including the now cooked grubs, the men formed a group around the campfire. An elder man started chanting and tapping sticks together as Dave, Jack and the other young men started dancing.

The display they had put on obviously for my benefit was amazing. All of the men looked incredibly handsome and moved about in little jumps and scissor motions with their legs. The men stomped up dust from the ground with their bear feet and it seemed as though the dance was illustrating some kind of story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day rolls into the afternoon and despite my early concerns about the Kurrama people, I realise they are friendly, happy and caring. Dave and Jack are sitting with me by the campfire when Gurriwirriny emerges from her home and walks towards us. She calls out to Dave and he goes to her to talk. Jack offers me a cup of coffee. I simply nod and keep my eyes fixed on the exchange between Gurriwirriny and Dave. Jack reaches walks over to the wooden picnic table that had previously been used for our meal earlier and pulls out a tin of coffee and a few coffee cups from a box below the table. When Jack returns to get the hot water that was being heated by the campfire, Dave and Gurriwirriny sit and join us.

I can tell from the look on Dave's face he is worried about what he is about to tell me. Jack hands me a cup of coffee and then Dave begins to explain.

"Gurriwirriny thinks you have some connection with the fae world. It seems Algy was attempting to contact Niall Brigant. Does this mean anything to you?"

"Yes. I am part fae and Niall is my great-grandfather." As soon as the words leave my mouth both Jack and Dave look shocked.

Jack translates what I said to Gurriwirriny and the looks at me and says, "Sookie, fae can not come here. Since the time of the dreaming, we have been cursed. We believe that Algy, was attempting to contact Niall, to somehow remove the curse. The ground here is so rich in iron ore that fairies are not able to ever come to these lands. In turn, the iron ore is what brings the mining companies here and it has also been why they have tried to force us from our traditional land. The stories we tell have been passed down from generation to generation and are based on truth. I know you may think we are a simple culture but we have existed for thousands of years. The fact that you are part fae and related to Niall Brigant, may explain why you are here and how you ended up in the middle of the Karijini National Park, instead of Niall being transported here or even contacted. At this stage we can only theorise but it doesn't change any of our worries for what has happened to Algy."

My brow furrowed as I thought over what Jack had just told me. I could feel an air of anxiety amongst the group. I sipped on my coffee and considered what could have happened to Algy and how the events may be connected.

"Niall is now in the fae realm and is not able to return to this realm. Is there any clue as to how Algy was trying to get in contact with Niall?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N _Thank you for all the lovely reviews I have received… This is my first attempt at fan fiction and as you can probably tell I really don't have a clue._

_I should add the generic Charlaine Harris disclaimer applies. I do not own these characters. Thank you for the loan_.

Chapter 11

After listening to Dave explain that Algy, was a sort of witchdoctor of their community and that they suspected that he had attempt to use magical forces. If only I spoke their language I was sure Gurriwirriny wanted to tell me more. Her tired eyes looked at me with deep sorrow and I could feel the hurt coming from the fuzzy energy in her mind.

At that point Jack, who had walked away without me noticing, called Dave to join him and all the other men that had gathered in a group nearby. They were holding long spears and large boomerangs. Dave came back and explained he was going hunting with the men and told Gurriwirriny to look after me until they returned. Gurriwirriny, slowly rose from beside the campfire and motioned for me to follow her. We joined a group of women sitting on the steps outside one of the homes. The women were shelling some kind of native pea into wooden bowls. A woman handed me a bowl and some peas to assist them in preparing the food whilst another woman at the end of the assembly line sat with a mortar and pestle grinding the peas into a paste.

As we sat working away the afternoon, I couldn't help but smile at how they had made me feel like part of their family and thought to myself they had made it much easier to bear the fact I was away from my home.

Suddenly, a pickup truck came speeding through the community with some men with balaclavas on in the back. They were yelling and laughing as one of them threw a Molotov cocktail at one of the homes. Before anyone could do anything the pickup truck with the men had sped off and the house was a blaze. Instantly, some Kurrama children came running out of the home screaming and crying.

I quickly ran over to the children and embraced them with my arms. The women, who had been shelling peas, grabbed some hessian sacks that were now empty of peas and ran over to the water tanks and started wetting them. With the scarcity of water it was clear that the women would not be able to just grab a hose to put out the fire that had started in the house.

As the women continued to try and save the home by beating the flames with the wet hessian sacks it became apparent that the home would not be able to be saved. I felt tears cascading down my cheeks as I saw smoke and ash billowing from the blaze. _What kind of people would do this to the Kurrama?_

When the men finally returned, Jack went to check if everybody was alright whilst Dave told me that the people from the mining company had obviously been watching and waiting for the men to leave for their hunt before attacking. It was lucky that the fire killed nobody but the children who had been in the house at the time were still visually traumatised.

The sun slipped below the horizon and I felt a sudden chill. The wind had picked up and dust was swirling in the air. In the distance I noticed a lone figure walking towards the settlement. I felt my heart skip a beat and held my breath. It looked like a scene out of Pride and Prejudice, where Darcy walks through the mist to meet Elizabeth. Eric had come for me. His head was down and he walked with long strides, and a look of determination on his face. I may be on the other side of the world but he had come. I let out the breath I had been holding and couldn't take my eyes off his.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed in shock, as suddenly all around the entire population of Kurrama changed into were dingos.


End file.
